Wayward Bound
by WolfShadow96
Summary: After the final battle with Majora Link realizes that he is too weak should he have to deal with another entity like Majora and begins to train under Impa before he sets out once again. He journeys to another dimensional where he meets two certain individuals.
1. Prologue

**A/N** : Hello everyone! So this is my first attempt at making a fanfic so while it may not be perfect I hope you enjoy it and give me your honest opinion. I don't know what else to put here so lets get on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 1 Prologue

The sky was a pitch black with not a single star to be seen, the wind was raging and the Earth was quivering. The sound of thunder could be heard for miles around and was accompanied by a heavy downpour. It was as if the heavens themselves were weeping for what was to come.

In the center of all this madness stood a large city with countless homes and shops. The streets were empty as you would expect for a city at this time of night but were littered with lost belongings such as shoes, hats, a few scraps of food and clothing. It seemed as if everyone had evacuated or so it seemed for if you'd look closer only a few remained such as the guards that protected the city, the Mayor who had been forced to stay due to his wife, the Mayor's wife, a couple who have just said their vow to each other and decided to stay behind to face what was to be their fate, and one extremely stubborn carpenter that stood in the plaza.

In the center of this deserted city was a mighty clock tower that stood above all else. The clock tower was fairly simple, just a building made up of stone like most of the surrounding buildings but on the face of the clock was an intricate design of a bird-like creature, it's body was red but it's wings were of gold soaring through the sky. But, what stood out the most was the moon that was the cause of all the gloom that hung over the city of Clock Town. It was huge and menacing with huge bulging bloodshot eyes and a menacing grin plastered on it's unnatural face.

The moon itself was coming down and the resulting impact would have not only killed the Inhabitants of termina but destroy the very planet or at least if not for the four guardian deities that had come from the four corners of Termina to halt the moon's descent. The Giants were massive, standing slightly under 40 feet with long slender arms and legs and a small body that only really had enough room for their bearded faces and big noses. Their sudden appearance during the land's time of need brought great relief to the citizens of Termina if only for a moment because even with the combined strength of these four behemoths, they struggled to stop the falling rock. The giants like all the inhabitants of Termina had began to pray, the people had prayed for the giants to succeed but the giants had put their hope in a young boy. A young boy in green with golden hair and blue oceanic eyes, armed only with a Sword of gold and steel , a Shield of unknown origins, and the various items he'd acquired throughout his quest. The giants were quick to tell the people of the one fighting for their lives and at first they were confused of why was a young boy fighting for them and not a man. A young boy named Link who was so foreign to not only this land but also to most of these people but he was fighting for them. The people didn't want to believe it but due to the circumstances had run out of options and began praying for the boy's success.

0000000000

Inside the moon a great battle was being waged, a battle to decide the fate of Termina. The two combatants stood in a hexagon shaped room that glowed every shade of the rainbow. Four of the walls in the room had faint inscriptions of a magic circle that had once held the four masks of the former deities that Link had to slay to awaken the giants, and now they lied broken on the floor.

Link had been fighting for what felt like hours. He was bleeding from several minor cuts he had received during the battle, his clothes once a dark forest green tunic and shorts were now torn and drenched in sweat and his muscles were screaming for him to stop but he knew he had to press on despite the pain. Even though he was fighting a harsh battle where any mistake was fatal , he couldn't help thanking the goddess that this monstrosity was not at full power since most of Majora's power was making sure that the moon fell.

Majora was now in his final form and what a strange sight it was, he appeared more humanoid in appearance. His body looked like it was made of twisted flesh and bone, he had strange markings all over his body that ranged from blue to red, a pale green on his arms, yellow, and pink. On his chest were eyes that were very reminiscent of the ones he had in his mask form. He had one big spike protruding from both sides between the neck and shoulders with two horns on either side of his head and was now equipped with long whip-like weapons on his arms.

'Damn if only there was a way to get past-' Link didn't have time to finish his thought since Majora had began going on the offensive with a bunch of wild swings 'Hmm looks like he's getting impatient maybe I can use this to my advantage' he thought as he skillfully dodged every swing aimed at him, waiting for his chance to strike but due to his exhausted state it required quite a bit of effort and ended up getting even more minor wounds.

The hero continued to dodge the never ending onslaught of attacks in hopes of finding a big enough opening to make his move, sadly it never came because out of the corner of his eye a top came at high speeds that he didn't have time to dodge but instead had to swiftly bring up his shield to block but something he didn't expect to happen was for it to be an explosive. An explosive so powerful it sent him hurdling into one of the walls.

"ARRRGGGHHH" Link screamed as he was sent to the wall with bone crushing force and landed with a heavy thump. His shield was heavily damaged, his arms were numb from trying to block the attack and his sword was now a few feet out of reach. Worse of all he was badly hurt and could barely muster the energy to even stay awake.

"LINKKK!" Came the voice of his companion Tatl who up till now had hid in Link's hat due to the fact that there was little she could do to help other than offer support "Get up Link you need to get up or else everyone who you fought so hard to protect will die!"

"...Every...one..?" He muttered, not able to think clearly due to the pain he was feeling.

"Yes everyone! Romani, Cremia, Anju and Kafei, the Bombers, the Deku princess, the Gorons, Lulu and her children, Epona and all the people of Termina!" she screamed with tears streaming down her face "You swore to the Deku butler's son, to Mikau and to Darmani that you would save this Land!"

Images of the friends he made in Termina flashed before his eyes, their grief, their happiness, and ultimately the fear they had every night as they quivered in their beds. He recalled the three spirits within the masks along with the promise he made to save their land before the final confrontation with Majora. Slowly but steady Link attempted to rise but his legs were too weak and easily gave out on him causing him to come crashing down to the floor.

" **GHAHAHAHA!"** Was all Majora could say as he watched the hero fall back to the ground. **"IS THAT ALL YOU HAD 'HERO'!"** He taunted as his ear piercing deranged laughter continued to echo throughout the chamber as he began to make his way to the hero.

As Majora was making his way to end Link's life, he had attempted to stand once more and through sheer force of will he was able to get to his feet just as an item came out of his pouch and hit the cold stone floor. The noise caught Link's attention and there lying on the floor was the very mask Majora gave him it was as if it was beckoning him to put it on. Link was very apprehensive about putting on the mask since Majora was the one to give it to him but without any other options he went to pick it up and put it on.

" **WHAT'S THIS TRYING TO BEG FOR MERCY?! GWHAHAHAHAHA!"** Majora yelled **"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR SPINE 'HERO'"** He continue to mock Link until he heard

"AHHHHHH" Was all that could be heard in 'Majora's playroom' as Link's body glowed with a bright light and began to morph into a new entity. His body grew and the light intensified with each passing second. The light grew so intense that even Majora had to shield his eyes.

When the light finally subsided the young boy that stood there was nowhere to be seen but in his place stood a massive man standing at 8 feet and 6 inches. His skin was a pale white, his hair was a messy and brittle white, his framed looked fragile and weak it appeared as if he hadn't had a meal let alone a shower in goddess knows how long, it was a surprise he was even standing. He wore a silver breastplate with a golden triangle on his left pectoral and a golden crescent moon on the right. He wore a plain white tunic over a skin tight long sleeve black shirt. On his arms he wore dark gray gauntlets that stopped just short of the elbow, a white floppy hat similar to the one the young boy wore, he had on a pair of black pants and a pair of worn out brown boots that was just below the knees. The most prominent features the man had were on his face and the sword he carried. His face had some tribal war paint with two blue lines that almost converged on his forehead and two streaks of red under each eye. His eyes were white, void of any emotion or weakness and the sword he carried was just as massive as himself, the hilt was a plain green while the blade was in the shape of a double helix, one side of the blade was a pale green while the other was a turquoise color.

" **YOUUU!"** Majora yelled as he began to back away **" FINALLY! GHAHAHAHA FINALLY I CAN FINISH YOU AND THAT DAMN BRAT TOO!"** He said through his hysterical laughter.

"LINK IS THAT YOU!?" Tatl said after she recovered from her initial shock.

'Interesting so this is what it transforms me into… but something feels weird.' The man now revealed as Link thought as he looked down at his now clenched hands '..Power.. there's so much power, it feels like I'm overflowing with power.. it feels **GREAT!** ' he thought as he looked up to face Majora **"MAJORA IT'S TIME FOR ME TO END YOU!"** His voice was powerful and booming.

" **WE'LL SEE YOU PEST!"** Majora yelled as he lunged forward as he swung his whips in a overhead swing but all he hit was the ground and the strange man was no where to be found.

" **HMPH THAT WAS LAUGHABLE."** Link calmly said who was now behind of Majora with his arms cross.

" **ARGHH!"** Majora screamed as he quickly turned around and swing his right whip horizontally but once again hit only air. Link had once again dodged it effortlessly with a smirk on his face that only irritated and enraged Majora further. **"DIE YOU PEST!"** He spat and began swinging his whips wildly and throwing explosive tops which Link effortlessly dodged with a big grin on his face at Majora's futile attempts to hit him.

Tatl was now high up in the arena as she hovered in shock at how Link was merely toying with this monstrosity that had almost killed him only a few seconds ago. It wasn't until it hit her that she remembered what their task was. "Link what are you doing, you need to kill this bastard now or all we worked for would have been for nothing!" she yell

' **That's right what am I doing**? I need to end this quickly' He thought to himself, his eyes now wide at the sudden wake up call from his fairy friend. Unfortunately he got distracted and was unable to dodge Majora's next attack which sent him into the wall

" **GOTCHA!"** He screeched and began charging a beam of dark energy from his mouth. **"NOW DIEEEE!"** He cried as he unleashed his beam of destruction that rocked the arena.

"LINKKK!" Was all that could be heard before the explosion.

The arena was dead silent until Majora began to laugh **"GHAHAHAHA FINALLY HE'S DEAD"** was all that could be heard until his eyes widen when the dust cleared and Link was still standing, granted he was slightly wobbly but virtually unscathed **"NOOOO! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD"** Majora screeched as he charged another blast and sent it on a collision course with Link.

" **Sorry to disappoint."** Was all he said as he drew his massive sword and effortlessly cut the beam in half. It was a surprised he even managed to lift the damn thing. **"But you're the only one who's dying Majora!"** He shouted as he charged Majora at incredible speeds that surprised Majora, considering how awful he looked, that he didn't have time to dodge and ended up being cleaved in half.

" **GYAHHH!"** Majora wailed from getting bisected and his body caught on fire until all that remained was his mask that now sported a big crack in the middle of it.

" **It's finally over"** He sighed **"Better remove this mask before I lose myself again."** He said to himself as he went to remove the mask **'Huh whats going one'** He thought as he tried to remove the mask but it wouldn't come off no matter how hard he pulled.

"Linkkk! You did it!" Tatl cheered but quickly noticed something wrong. "Whats the matter Link?"

" **The mask won't come off!"** He said. Panic quickly spread between the two until they remembered the the song the strange Happy Mask Salesman taught them.

"Link play the Song of Healing." Tatl said which only got a nod from the swordsman.

When Link reached for his ocarina or whatever equivalent this form had he quickly realize this form had nothing on it. As he was about to panic he felt something weird course through his body and then a second later he felt fine. It also seemed as if the mask on his face loosened so he went to reach for it and sure enough he began coming off. Once again he was covered in a blinding light and once it faded he was once again standing in his child form.

'Strange' was all he thought as he looked at the mask he named the Fierce Deity's mask, since he felt as if it gave him the power of a god, but something felt off. The mask felt hollow it seemed that whatever spirit that was inside it had pass on after Majora's defeat. Link believed that Majora and this Deity were mortal enemies since Majora seemed to know him and once Majora was finally destroyed he was able to rest in peace.

"Come on Tatl let's go" He said as he picked up Majora's mask and the Fierce Deity's mask and put them in his pouch and proceeded to exit the arena through the newly formed exit in the middle of the chamber.

"Yeah!" Was all she said as she landed on his shoulder and they both exited together.

000000000

Outside in Clock Town the Giants continued to struggled as the moon continued to come down, they were almost forced down to their knees until the moon stopped and dissipated in a bright Light. The light shined like a beacon to signal to everyone in Termina including the Giants that their prayers have been answered. Most of the inhabitants of Termina rushed to Clock Town in order to celebrate not dying, to thank the Giants, and mostly to congratulate the young hero who against all odds saved them all.

0000000000

Link was now lying outside of Clock Town on a grassy plain by the south gate and was woken up by his trusty companion Epona.

"Hey girl what's going on?" He asked as he began looking around and saw the skull kid, Tatl, and Tael right next to him.

"Hey Link how're you feeling?" She asked obviously concerned.

'I'm fine just a little tired" he replied with a yawn.

"Well no sleep for three days will do that to you" She stated

"Haha yea you're right" He said as they both began to laugh as they recalled the events that led up to this from their rocky introduction when she was separated from Skull kid and Tael to the various temples they visited, to the people they helped, to the friends they made, and finally to the fall of Majora.

When their Laughter died down a familiar voice was heard. "You saved me?" Skull kid asked and Link nodded in return "Why?"

Link took a second to reply "Because they asked me to." He said as he pointed to the Giants that were now heading in their direction.

Skull Kid's eye's grew wide as tears began to flow from his eyes and he made his way towards the Giants.

Seemingly out of nowhere the Happy Masked Salesman appeared wearing his usual purple robes, purple curved shoes, golden bracelets, his golden scaled neck piece with it's intricate design and most noticeably his huge backpack filled to the brim with masks . "Hello Link have you acquired what I asked you to?" He asked in his usual happy yet creepy tone.

"Yes I have here you go." He responded with a grin as he reached into his pouch and pulled out Majora's mask then handed it over.

"Hmm" He mumbled as he examined the mask until his usual grin turned into a frown. "It appears the spirit in the mask is now gone" He said with a sigh. "Oh well I guess in the end beggars can't be choosers. I thank you for returning it to me although slightly damaged it's nothing I can't fix" He said as he walked away.

"Wait!" Was all it took to stop the salesmen. "Just who are you?" Link asked

"Me?" He replied " I'm just a simple mask salesman my boy. I wish you luck on your travels." He said as he did a slight bow and began to walk away "I'm sure we'll meet again" He quietly added as he suddenly vanished.

"...Strange guy." Link said still looking at the spot where the salesman vanished

A sudden voice caught Link's attention when he heard Skull kid say "So you haven't forgotten about me?" He said with a smile upon his face. Skull kid noticed the attention he was getting and turned his head to Link and said "Friends are great aren't they?"

"Yeah they sure are" His voice was sincere as he remembered all his friends in Hyrule and in Termina but also held some sadness because some of those friends wouldn't remember or even knew he existed. Such was the fate of the young time traveler because each time he went back in time the memory of him would fade away and he would have to start from the beginning. It was a sad truth he had learned the hard way.

Skull kid continued to look at Link until an idea popped up in his head."I know, why don't we become friends?" He asked. The sudden question bringing Link out of his thoughts

There was a pause for a few seconds until Link's expression soften and he put on a gentle smile "Sure." Was all he said but that one word caused Skull kid to jump for joy.

"Hey Link." Link turned his head to see that Tatl was the one speaking to him. "Um… t-thanks for saving us." She said with her usual bright white light now a light pink. "There I said it, now don't expect me to say again!" She yelled but only got a small snicker from Link and although he wouldn't admit it to anyone, she was cute when ever she got flustered. "Now you Tael." She said as Link turned his attention to the purple fairy right next to Skull kid.

"Um sure! Thank you Link for helping Skull kid and stopping my sister from destroying Termina herself." He said and then proceed to fly away as fast as he could from his sister.

"Taellll! GET BACK HERE!" She scream as she chased her brother.

Link and Skull kid just laughed at the two's antics at least until they heard what seemed like a stampede heading their way. This sudden noise forced Link to his feet with his weapons drawn but it wasn't long until he was forced to his knees since he was still exhausted from his previous battle and lack of sleep caught up with him but seemingly healed of all injuries.

"Damn." Was all he said as the sound got louder.

"Link!" The other three all said out of concern for their friend as Epona rushed to her friend to offer her support.

As the noise kept getting louder with each passing second they were left to their imagination as to what it was since most of them weren't in any condition to fight. They soon let out a sigh of relief and instead took on a look of surprise as the noise was soon revealed to be the inhabitants of Termina but what surprise Link the most was when he was suddenly lifted into the air as they cheered and congratulated him on his victory before returning to the town to get the festival underway in his honor.

"Well what are you waiting for lets go have fun!" Skull kid said as he ran past him with Tael in tow.

Tatl let out a long exasperated sigh. "Those idiots. Well let's make sure they don't get into too much trouble." She said to Link and recieved a smile and a nod as they both ran after the two 'idiots'

The day seemed to pass by rather quickly as he enjoyed the festival and much to Link's delight all the deeds he had done through his multiple trips through time merged into this timeline meaning that all the friends he made now had memories of him and while not all were present, many of them were such as Romani, Cremia, Anju, Kafei, the Indigo-Go's, even the Deku princess and father came and a few others. His day was spent hanging out with Skull Kid, Tatl,Tael, and Romani but he also got to be the guest of honor at Anju and Kafei's wedding and playing with the Indigo-Go's even though he was disguised as Mikau but the only downside was having to explain that Mikau was dead. The looks the band held as they cried and grieved over their friends apparent death tore Link's heart apart and he too began to grieve with them. It was intensified even more due to the fact that wearing the masks grants more than just the spirits form and abilities but also their memories so while they didn't know Link he knew all of them very well.

0000000000

As festival came to a close and the giants had left Link had begun to emerge out of the Great Fairy's Fountain in Clock Town with a sad look in his eyes from the information he had gotten from the Great Fairy that no such fairy named Navi was in Termina or even this dimension. He had decided in the morning he would saddle up Epona, say goodbye to his friends and go home.

00000000000

Link and Epona were now back in the lost woods, slowly making their way back to Hyrule Castle to inform Zelda of his return and see if she or anyone else may have any information on Navi. He was donned in his newly repaired forest green Kokiri attire however he now wore a long sleeve dress shirt underneath his tunic and steel chainmail over his shirt for added protection. On his hands he now had a pair of brown leather gloves for added grip and he now wore a pair of loose fitting gray pants compared to his usual green shorts. On his feet he wore his usual brown leather boots, on his head he wore his newly modified floppy green hat which was modified so he could adjust the size when his head outgrew the current size and most noticeably on his face he wore a white round mask with three rounded spikes on the top. It also had red paint that formed an eye in the middle of the mask with curved red line at the ends of the eye and a yellow pupil in the center. There were three triangles that were spread out three inches above the eye and lastly by the bottom of the mask there was an opening that formed into a creepy grin.

The reason he wore the mask was due to its uncanny ability to allow the wearer to hear the thoughts of animals which was especially useful for the young hero since he could now openly engage in conversation with a certain faithful steed who so happen to understand the human language.

'It's so great I can finally speak to you!' Epona said thanks to the power of the mask of truth 'So where are we going?'

"It sure is and we're going to the castle" He replied from behind his mask

'Castle? Oh is it that big fancy building?'She asked since there was still much she didn't understand.

"Yea that one" He quickly replied

'Why?' she asked in a confused tone.

"I want to check up on things and try to see if I can find a lead on Navi"

'So you're still looking for her' She asked as she looked back and got a nod from Link 'Well alright I kinda miss her too but don't you think you should get stronger first because this time you told me you would have died if it wasn't for that ultra super dee duper powerful mask, maybe you should find someone to train you'

Link sweatdropped at that last statement "Yeah you're right but the last teacher was a complete joke! And where am I gonna find a competent teach-" he was about to say before he remembered studying the basics of swordplay under Impa. 'Maybe there's more she can teach me.' He thought "Alright Epona let's hurry to the castle I think I just found my teacher."

'Really who?' She asked as she changed gears and began to gallop towards their destination.

00000000000

Link and Epona were now slowly approaching the palace gates until they heard a voice "Halt! Identify yourselves and state your business" A palace guard said with a booming and commanding voice.

Link rolled his eyes as he began to speak. "I am Link Kokiri, Royal Messenger of the Royal Family of Hyrule and I have come to speak to the Princess" He said in an equally loud and confident tone.

"Nice try kid but there's n-" He was about to say before another voice interrupted him.

"Let him through!" said as a man adorned in full steel armor with a blue crest on his helmet that signified him as a captain and a broadsword around his waist came walking towards the gates

"But Sir how do we know he is who he says he is?" He asked

"Don't worry I know the Kid and he's the genuine article" He replied "Now get the gates open private"

"Y-yes sir!" He said as he gave the signal to open the gates.

Link along with Epona walked through the gates with a look of confusion as they tried to figure out the identity of the mystery man.

"Well kid it's good to see you again" He said before he noticed the confused look on Link's face. "haha right I suppose you wouldn't recognise me with all this armor on." He said as he removed his helmet to reveal a man in his mid thirties with straight black hair that was slick back, light brown eyes and with a scruffy beard on his face. "How about now?" He asked and smiled as Links eyes widen to seemingly impossible lengths.

"S-sir Michael!" He said in surprise. "Is that really you?" Link asked as they began to head to the castle.

"Sure is kid, much has changed since you've been gone for instance I've been made a captain not to long ago."

"Haha you a captain what has the world come to when they let you a man who would let anyone walk through those gates for a measly ten rupees." He said as he continued to laugh as Michael's face grew different shades of red.

"H-hey that only happened one time and that was only to you!" He said embarrassed but couldn't help joining in the laughter as he remembered when he first met the boy in front of the gates seemingly out of place and confused but looking at him now strong and confident put a smile on his face. He alway enjoyed talking to the lad but it always confused him because it always felt as if he was speaking to someone much older. "Well Link, I'll escort you as far as Princess Zelda's private garden but your friend there must wait in the stables after that I must attend to my own business. Understand?"

"I understand and thank you Michael for your help. How has the Princess been. " He responded

"Think nothing of it lad and she's doing well, albeit bored." he said in a gentle tone as the three strolled down the path leading towards the castle. They continued to engage in conversation, it was there Link learned how much Hyrule had changed. For instance Hyrule was in the middle of a golden age, the King was expanding Hyrule's border and he was even in talks with the Gerudo to negotiate a peace treaty since after the Ganondorf's execution relations had been rocky at best but seemed to be looking up thanks to their new leader Nabooru. It wasn't long until Link had put Epona in the stables and the the two were standing outside the Zelda's garden

Link said his goodbye and was just about to walk in when he stopped to face Sir Micheals. "Oh right I almost forgot!"

"What is it lad?" He asked but then got slightly agitated as Link handed him ten rupees.

0000000000

Link was now patiently waiting for Princess Zelda in her personal garden on a newly added bench. The garden was a moderately size circular room that was surrounded by water on two sides with a piece of Land in the middle where many flowers bloomed. To his left were marble stairs that led to sole window where one could look into the audience hall and to his right was the only exit where many guards kept watch in the labyrinth like passageway leading to the garden. The room itself brought back many memories of sneaking into the castle, waking up a sleeping Talon and getting past the guards in order to meet with Zelda.

"Link!" He was brought out of his thoughts when a sudden voice called to to to his right he noticed Zelda running towards him in full sprint and before he could react he was pulled into a tight embrace "How have you've been! I've missed you, the castle has gotten so boring lately."

"Nice.. t-to see you too Zel-da but can.. I have my lungs back!?" He asked. Zelda's face grew red as she loosen her hold on him and he was finally able to breathe again and get a good look at the princess. She had pearly white skin, deep blue eyes similar to Link's and had golden blonde straight hair that was kept in check by her golden regal crown. she was wearing a simple light pink dress with some purple around the ends of her dress and significantly more purple on the upper part of the dress that was separated by a golden belt, clipped onto the belt was a blue banner with various markings in red but most noticeably had the Triforce on it. On her arms she wore light pink gloves that reached past her elbows, on her shoulders there were a pair of gold pauldrons and lastly she had on a long white flowing cape.

"Sorry." She apologized "So did you find her?" She asked but soon noticed the melancholy look in his eyes as he shook his head.

"Sadly no. Originally I was gonna come back to castle town to check on things and look for any rumors on Navi but on my last adventure I ended up in an alternate dimension known as Termina" The mention of another dimension peaked Zelda's interest but what he said next made her gasp "This dimension was on the verge of annihilation from a demon called Majora who intended to destroy it by crashing the moon into the planet in three days so I went on a quest to save it. In the end we fought and I was on the brink of death but if it wasn't for a certain object that granted me immense power I wouldn't have won." He paused for moment to let it all sink in. "That fight taught me how inadequate my current strength was so I've come to request something of you Impa." He said as he watched a figure emerged from Zelda's shadow

The figure was none other than Impa who was currently wearing her usual attire of a blue and black body suit with short sleeves on her arms and legs, a steel breastplate, a pair of simple black leather gauntlets and blue and black leather boots. "Hmph how did you know boy" she said with a very rare smile on her face. She was glad that not only was he back but also that he was able to detect her. When Link first met her she appeared cold and uncaring but she was surprisingly kind and loving.

"Two reasons. Reason one." He said as he put one finger up. "You weren't even trying hard enough to hide yourself. Reason two." He then put another finger "Wherever Zelda is you're never too far behind."

"Well done boy so what is it you ask of me?" She asked knowing full well what he was about to ask.

"I wish for you to train me as a Sheikah." He proclaimed.

"My apologies Link but I cannot. My duties to the Royal family bind me to stay but Zelda's side." She answered quickly. Link had expected that response but he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Then why don't you train both of us." Impa's eyes widen slightly at his statement but otherwise remained calm until.

"Sounds fun I wanna try!" Zelda said enthusiastically much to the Impa's dismay

"B-but Princess you can't!" She said

"Please Impa." She said as zelda's blue eyes grew to incredible sizes, Her eyes began to water, her lower lip began to quiver, and she compressed her body to make her seem smaller than she was. Under Zelda's gaze Impa began to crack until finally.

'Sorry Impa.' He thought when he literally saw Impa crack from Zelda's puppy dog eyes.

"A-alright but only if the King allows it" She said as she began to make her way out of the garden as quick as possible.

"Alright! Let's go Link!" She cheered grabbing Link's wrist and pulling him after Impa, giggling all the way.

00000000

The three now stood inside of Impa's house after the King had quite hesitantly allowed for Impa to train the two because even the King could not find the words to deny his only daughter when under her puppy dog eyes of doom. Impa's house was fairly big at least compared to the rest in kakariko village. They had just about finished up unpacking and helping with chores around the place when Link began to look around. The place was rather simple and only had two floors. The first floor is where most of the facilities such as the kitchen, bathroom, fireplace, living room, and even a small library full of books with genres ranging from magic tomes and history books to fantasy and quite a surprising amount of romance novels. The second floor is where the bedrooms were, there were three bedrooms in total, one master bedroom where Impa and Zelda would sleep and two other bedrooms one of which was Link's but the other room belonged to Impa's longtime friend and caretaker Anju.

"Alright you two it's time to begin training, follow me." She said while walking to the middle book case and pulling out a certain book and an audible 'click' was heard. In response the book case swung open to reveal a hidden staircase that led down.

As Impa made her way down the staircase with her two students in tow she began to explain where they were going. "As you know the Sheikah clan are known as the shadows of the Hylians meaning everything we do is kept in secret, our teachings and our way of life are never to be disclosed to just anyone and should only be taught away from prying eyes."

They continued to descend down the steps until they reached a dark unlit chamber. Impa walked into the room and signaled for them to follow. As the two youths follow they quickly lost track of Impa but who could blame them they could hardly even see two feet in front of them.

"Link I'm scared" Zelda said while simultaneously grabbing on to Link tightly. She was scared that she'll lose him too and be completely alone "Don't leave me. Okay?

"Yea don't worry I-" He was cut off when he suddenly grab Zelda and quickly dove to the ground which caused her to give a loud scream at the sudden action. He quickly stood up protectively in front of Zelda with his sword and shield drawn.

"Link what was that for!" she said now irritated with her green garbed friend. At least until she found out why when she heard her guardian's voice.

"Impressive that you were able to sense me just in time to dodge." She stated. She then proceeded to snap her fingers which caused the chamber to light up.

Link after learning that it was just a test began to put his equipment away and then took a quick look at his surroundings. They were in a large underground chamber it was about the size of Kakariko village if not slightly bigger and was littered with training equipment from practice dummies to obstacle courses. The room seemed to be litten up by some strange lanterns that were emitting magical energy, while he was no great mage or even considered himself one Link had seen enough magic to be able to tell the difference. There was even various weapons on a weapon rack ranging from plain long and short swords, great swords and even a few spears. Right next to the weapon rack were a few harps that had confused him as to why they were even here unless they would also be learning Sheikah culture as well. Lastly what caught his attention was the giant red eye with a teardrop that was in the middle of the ground where Impa was standing and even all over the chamber the reason why this had caught his attention the most was because he was currently in possession of two items that bore the same mark.

'What does it mean' He wondered and he was even about to ask but Zelda spoke first.

"What the heck Impa! What was that for!" She demanded.

"My apologies Princess but I merely wanted to test the boy, you see as Sheikah warriors we must be prepared for anything including fighting in the dark." She replied.

"You still could have warned us! We could have gotten hurt!" Zelda replied clearly irritated.

"No it's alright Zelda if She had warned us then we would have expected an attack and have had time to prepare but she wanted to see how we would react at a moments notice." Link answered

"Correct. As I said you must be ready at all times now then Princess I believe it would be wise if you take on a disguise." She said calmly but only got a confused look from Zelda.

"Why do I need a disguise" Zelda questioned

"Because such training is unbecoming of a Princess and it would be best as to not cause a commotion." Impa answered but that wasn't the whole reason. It was largely because ever since the end of the Hylian Civil War the King had garnered many enemies. She didn't want to tell her because she didn't want to scare Zelda. "I've already taken the liberty to have a disguise prepared for you and I've also prepared a training uniform for you as well Link."

"Wait how do you know my size!" Link questioned with wide eyes and a slight blush but only got an amused smirk from Impa

"Remember a Sheikah warrior is always prepared." Zelda joked as she burst into giggles and soon the other two joined in as well.

0000000000

20 minutes later the two trainees were now standing in front of their new master in their new training gear. Zelda was currently in an outfit similar to the one she were in the future as sheik the only difference was it was smaller in order to fit her size, she was even given the alias of Sheik thanks to Link. Link however was now in a very different outfit compared to his usual attire. On his torso he was wearing a forest green sleeveless Gi with a red eye on the back and a skin tight sleeveless black undershirt that went high enough on his face pass his nose that formed into a mask, he also had a pair of black leather bracers for his forearms and gloves on his hands . On his legs he wore a pair of comfortable black pants that were easy to move around in and it was tucked into a new pair of black boots that were of a different design than his usual pair since these had three straps on them to ensure they stayed in place but made a considerable amount of noise whenever he walked. The whole outfit looked good on him especially considering his well toned physique honed by being in constant battle.

"Hmph looks like you're looking the part now." She said as she inspected the two. "Now le-"

"Wait!" Link yelled suddenly interrupting Impa. "I've wanted to ask you something"

"Hmm what is it?"

"I wanted to know what the sheikah symbol represents or more like why does it look an eye crying." He asked and when he said this even Zelda got to wondering. Link noticed Impa had a hint of sadness in her eyes that was only there for an instance before it disappeared before she spoke

"Well if you insist I'll tell you once you finish your training. Now let's begin!" Impa yelled

'I wonder what's the story behind the mark.' Link thought before they began to training.

* * *

 **A/N** : So that's it. Let me know what you think


	2. The Beginning of A New Adventure

Hey there guys! I'm sorry that I hadn't posted in a while and I apologize again because by the time I finished the prologue I already had chapter 2 written but I just needed to revise it. Now I don't have a good excuse for taking so long other than I just got lazy and College got in the way. Anyways I just wanted to inform you guys a little bit of what references I'm using. For one I'm taking some aspects from the Ocarina of Time and Majora's mask manga. Another thing I wanted to say was that I'm borrowing some inspiration from Naruto such as the ninja class system and Impa is the Kage for her tribe. Lastly I'm taking inspiration from Hyrule Warriors because why not. In case any one is interested I'm going to be uploading a Legend of Zelda x The Last Of Us. I guess it's time to answer some reviews.

This guy:Thanks for the support man and hopefully you'll enjoy how merge the two worlds together.

Colbalt: Thanks for your review and glad you enjoyed it.

Twin Moons: Glad you liked it and I'll try.

Duckboy: Thanks for the suggestions but I don't wanna do a Wendy x Link fic for reasons nor do I want a Link x Zelda fic for one friend zone for life and two I want to pair him with some else.

WolfLinksGirl14: Glad you liked it and I do my best to update when able.

If you didn't see me answer your review up here it's because you posted a review after I posted this or you have an account so I already answered to your review.. probably. Now I didn't do this on the last chapter and I have no idea if I have to do it on every chapter or just once but I do not own The Legend Of Zelda series or Fairy Tail they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Chapter 2: The beginning of A New Adventure/ A Fateful Encounter

It's been one year since Impa had agreed to train young Link and Princess Zelda or as she's currently known as Sheik. They had both made great progress none more so than Link who to Impa's surprise had been able to complete his training in a year earning himself the right to bear the Sheikah crest and earn the title of Genin.

Link was devoted to Impa's teachings because he knew the quicker he mastered them the quicker he could go back on his quest to find Navi but that's not to say he didn't have a bit of difficulty because while when it came to fighting with weapons he was a natural and even excelled at hand-to-hand combat thanks to the skills he gained from Darmani and Mikau. But, when it came to things involving the magical arts he had quite a bit of trouble since he never formally learned any of his spells, they were simply implanted in his memory. It wasn't until he understood the concept behind magical theory along with the fact that he already had experience using magic, it wasn't long until he was gradually able to cast new spells.

Sheik however while she did make a lot of progress still had a long way before she could claim the same. Most of her training consisted of physically conditioning her body since unlike Link she didn't have a finely tuned body or a lifetime worth of battle experience. However while she was not physically fit she did however have a great amount of talent when it came to magic, it just came more naturally to her. She could perform magic much more easier than Link but due to the strain on her body caused by the more powerful spells it was decided that her physical conditioning was more important.

During the course of the Year the four if you included Anju had grown close and in a way were like a family and just like a family it wasn't complete without a little bit of chaos. Sheik was quite the troublemaker always running around having 'fun' in her spare time and always leaving Link to clean up her mess. The villagers didn't seem to mind too much, they rather enjoyed seeing the two running around enjoying their youth.

However Link himself wasn't perfect either and would sneak out at night to ride with Epona in Hyrule field under the starry sky not caring where he was going. Epona would always head to Lon Lon Ranch whenever they were in earshot of Malon's singing but were soon caught by Zelda who agreed not to say anything on the condition that they took her with them whenever they went which he had no choice but to agree but unbeknownst to them Impa had known from the very beginning. It turned out for the better though since the three kids and foal became good friends rather quickly and even on occasion came over on their free time to lend Malon a hand.

Zelda herself despite being raise in a castle had loved going to the ranch since nowhere else could she be surrounded by so many animals she only ever saw in books. It also helped that Malon was an energetic and outspoken girl and her first female friend not like the daughters of those nobles who claimed to be her friend but were always more concerned with being proper young ladies and trying to strengthen their families status rather than having fun.

They would even from time to time with Malon in tow visit Darunia and Volvagia who Link left with Darunia on Death Mountain when he left on his last journey. To Link's surprise Volvagia had grown exponentially compared to when he was just a little dragon and had even learn how to speak proper Hylian thanks in part to Darunia. He even learned that Volvagia was helping Biggoron in his workshop and it was even the place where Link learned basic blacksmithing skills whenever he came to visit. It did Link's heart good to know that his dragon friend was doing alright and getting along with the Gorons since he was the one that killed him in the future.

0000000000

Link and Epona now stood on hyrule field with Impa, Sheik(Zelda), Anju, Malon, Darunia, Biggoron and the Gorons, who came to see their brother off and Volvagia. They had gathered here in order to give Link a proper send off before he resumed his quest and also to begin a new one for it was customary for young sheikah warriors after completing their training to go out into the world to continue their training and learn more about it before they had to return to serve the royal family. Although Impa was a little hesitant to send him off since after the Civil war that took place eleven years ago left only a handful of Sheikah to protect the royal family, but knew Link had some unfinished business so she let him go.

Link was now a few inches taller and had a more define physique. He was currently in a brand new forest green tunic looked much like his old one with a black cloak that had Sheikah crest on the back around his shoulders, black leather gloves on his hands and his adventure pouch around his waist . On his legs and feet he wore his black pants and boots he used during training with a new small pouch around his left thigh, which he was able to make it with the same properties his adventure pouch had to store an infinite amount of things no matter the size and still be weightless. Lastly on his head he wore his old hat that he hadn't wore for a year over his long blonde hair that was now in a short ponytail but was hidden due to his hat.

He stood looking at everyone gathered for a few seconds until a smile found it's way on his face before he spoke. "Everyone I wanted to thank you for coming to see me off it really means alot to me and I promise to return."

Many of them had already said their goodbyes and given Link a parting gift already and were now merely listening to the young man. From Darunia and the Gorons he was officially marked as one of their tribe, now usually it would be done with a branding iron that was heated to extreme temperatures by using lava from Death Mountain but since Hylian skin was not as durable as a Gorons they opted to have Biggoron make a magical stamp which they used to stamp both his biceps and lastly Darunia gave him a tome on Goron magic. From Biggoron he was given basic blacksmithing tools. From Impa he was given a naginata since that was the one he took to the most and a book containing various Sheikah techniques ranging from their most basic to their most powerful and complex that only one of the Sheikah tribe could read.. Lastly, Zelda and Malon gave Link a kiss on the cheek much to his embarrassment and to everyone else's amusement at the flustered young man.

After Link regained his composure he began to speak again with slightly flushed cheeks. "Impa I wanted to thank you for training me and accepting me as part of your tribe." His tone was cheerful but also had a hint of sadness since he would be leaving her because over the past year they developed a relationship akin to that of a mother and her son. He then glanced at Zelda "and Zelda try not to get into too much trouble" He joked

"Oh whatever do you mean?" She said with an innocent look on her face and got a laugh out of Link.

"Link be careful out there and remember your training." Impa suddenly spoke up as she walked closer to the boy and embraced him.

"Don't worry I will." He replied As they began to pull away and got on Epona before giving one final wave.

While everyone began to head back home Impa continued to stand at the same spot looking at Link's fading imagine. She knew he would be fine and could handle himself but she still had an unshakable feeling that it would be years before they ever met again

0000000000

A week had past since he said his goodbyes. He was currently in the Lost Woods again trying to find a lead to Navi's whereabouts. He had asked the gossip stones, the Kokiri, the Great Deku Sprout, and even the Great Fairies but none had any news or could even feel her presence. That was when he got to thinking that if he stumbled across a path to Termina, which was a parallel dimension to Hyrule, he might be able to find a path to another and hopefully Navi would be there. With renewed vigor he continued his search in the Lost Woods but after three weeks of coming up short and fighting the occasional monster he began to lose hope.

'Maybe there really isn't another portal.' He thought 'Maybe I've just been wasting my time searching for someone I'll never see again or maybe she's just my excuse to go on another adventure.' He thoughts were conflicted because while he missed his friend, he had always been a curious person and had always lusted for adventure.

He was soon broken out of his thoughts by a sudden strange magical power that seemed to appear out of nowhere . Bewildered by this sudden occurrence Link pondered for a moment as to what it could be. Could it have been the portal he's been looking for or was it some unusual magical occurrence but what he found really strange was the fact that even though this power was strange and mysterious it felt oddly familiar and alluring as if it was calling out to him.

"Hyah!" The young hero cried as he urged Epona forward at full speed towards what he believed to be where Navi may be.

As the pair continued to gallop forward it had seemed as if the goddesses had taken pity on the young hero. For this he was thankful that the goddesses were always with him but only able to give him subtle hints to guide him on his journey's. As was shown by a dark foreboding tune whenever he was close to danger and a bright encouraging tune when he solved a puzzle, found a hidden path or even when he acquired a new item

After galloping for about 10 mins they came to a halt and what he saw was just breathtaking. They were in a large clearing where the sun shined in such a way that it appeared as if the the area was glowing. While the rest of the forest was dark and foggy this area was bright and comforting. In the middle was a grand tree tall and mighty with it branches filled to the brim with leaves and it seemed to excerte warmth and comfort, it reminded him of the Great Deku Tree who was the closes thing he had to a father figure but also brought back the sad memory of having to watch him die even though he killed the parasite that was draining him.

Epona noticing the sad look in his eyes took it upon herself to give him a good shake to break him out of his thoughts.

The sudden movement seemed to startle him and caused him to fall off Epona with a loud thud. "Thanks" He said with a grin. He was glad that his partner had pulled him out of his thought since that was one memory he didn't want to relive.

Once he was back on his feet he took notice of something else, the sweet sounds of birds resonating from every direction and blending together to form one grand harmonizing melody that was so cheerful and upbeat he couldn't help but get lost in it and play along. He continued to play along for what felt like hours but was actually more like ten minutes. Once he was done playing he grabbed Epona's reins and began making his way towards the tree.

Upon closer inspection the tree itself seemed like it was much older than the Great Deku Tree and was prospering under the sun's golden light. What he found peculiar was when he noticed a tunnel at the base of the tree that was just big enough to fit a small carriage. It was a mystery how he never noticed it .

'How did I not notice this before' He thought to himself before realizing that the magic energy he was chasing was emanating from inside. He moved closer to it to see if he could see anything within but found it was far too dark to even see anything inside even though the sun was shining so brightly on the tree. It was as if the darkness was feeding on the light.

He contemplated whether or not he should go, while he believed that the portal he found may lead him to Navi, at the same time he wondered if he'll be able to return. He remembered during his time in Termina he was unable to return to Hyrule due to a spell Majora placed on the entrance to the portal and it only went away when he was destroyed. Although, this time he had no evil to destroy or someone lurking in the shadows waiting to steal his stuff, he still hesitated at least until he saw his triforce piece glow with a golden light, it felt as if it was beckoning forward to step into the dark abyss. Trusting that the goddesses weren't leading him into danger he motioned for Epona to follow him in.

Once the two entered the cavern Link had activated Din's Fire, now normally when it was used it would create a dome of fire that would burn everything around the caster to ash except for those he considered his allies but thanks to his training with Impa he was able to take his spells further and was able to gain new control over his spells that he was never able to before, before it would constantly increase in power until it became too much to contain but now he was able to maintain it as an orb of fire that was big enough to fit in the palm of his hand and light his way.

00000000000

They had been walking for over 20 minutes with still no end in sight and were baffled at just how long it was. Link knew that the entrance was magical in nature and that magic could be very unpredictable though he never expected this. The distance they've traveled was easily twice the tree's height. They continued down the tunnel for a little while longer until they began to hear something coming from further down the tunnel. At first it was incoherent but as time went on and they went further and further into the cavern it became clearer until it was fully audible.

'Crying?' Was what he heard and not just any crying but from what he could make out it sounded like it was coming from a child. 'What's a child doing here?' In one swift motion he mounted Epona and charged through the darkness at full speed hoping to find the child and hopefully not in any danger.

The pair had been running for about five minutes but still no exit in sight and for a while they began to wonder if there was even a child or if they were just imagining it. Link had thought about turning back since there seemed to be no end to this cavern but he knew he could never forgive himself if there was a child in need of help, it was against his nature to just turn a blind eye to those in need. The sobbing grew louder and louder as the sound bounced off the cave's walls and urged the young hero forward.

As the pair continued to gallop through the abyss a bright light caught their attention and reassured them that they had finally reached the end. But, once they got through they didn't take any time to view their surroundings as they barreled through the exit and toward the weeping child nor did he take notice that the exit he just came from was slowly closing up. They darted through the forest until they reached a dirt path where they saw a little girl with blue straight hair. She was wearing a plain short sleeve white shirt with red on the collar accompanied by a pair of blue shorts and plain brown shoes in a tight embrace with an older boy.

The boy was a few heads taller than the girl and looked close to Link's physical age. The boy also had blue hair and was wearing a black shirt, a brown leather belt and a pair of pale blue pants. He also had an extraordinarily large green backpack and a stave attached to his back but the one thing that caught Link's eye was the strange intricate red tattoo on the right side of his face.

The two soon took notice that they were being watched and turned to face a boy on horseback who only continued to stare and for a few moments an awkward silence hung in the air. The blue haired boy then took it upon himself to break the silence.

"Who… who are you?" He said as he brought the girl behind him and got into a defensive stance when he noticed the boy's sword and shield. He tensed up when he felt the boy's cold calculating stare penetrate him to see whether he was a threat to him or not. However it was soon replaced with kind and comforting blue eyes.

"I believe it's only polite to introduce yourself before asking someone their name." He said gently with a small smile.

"Jellal and yours?" He said coldly. The boy now known as Jellal was still wary of this stranger because even though he looked like he was around his age he had met many people of various ages who tried to bring him harm coupled with the fact that something seemed off about this boy, he seemed other worldly like he didn't belong here. 'Could he be from Edolas? No, he can't be. The old man would never send just one man let alone one boy.'

"At ease boy I'm not gonna attack you" He said calmly when he noticed the boy was still visibly tense due to his presence but soon smiled when Jellal began to relax "I'm Link and this is my loyal companion Epona. And what of your sister?"

The last words Link muttered had caused a smile to appear on the young girl's face and a pleasant warmth to form in her chest which didn't go unnoticed by Link. 'It seems my assumption was wron-.' He thought before a voice cut him off.

"She's not my sister." Jellal replied in a matter of fact tone and had caused the smile to disappear from the girl's face. "And I'm not sure we've only just met"

"My apologies I only assumed due to your 'similar' characteristics" He replied and was about to ask the girl her name but saw she was about to speak."

"W-Wendy, my name is Wendy" She said softly it was almost a whisper but Link was able to pick it up due to his acute hearing granted to him by his ears.

"Well Wendy it's a pleasure" He said with bright smile that just radiated with warmth. "Now Jellal may I ask where am I?"

The sudden question seemed to catch Jellal off guard "W-what do you mean?" he stammered

"I mean our current location or what this land is called"

Jellal sweatdropped at that last statement. 'How could he not know where he is,' He thought "Well for one we're in the Kingdom of Fiore and as for where we are currently I have no idea. I had hoped you did."

"Is that so?" Link said with a small chuckle that seemed to confuse the other two. 'What are the odds of us going in the lost words and going to another dimension with no idea where we are and the first people we meet are also lost.' He thought

"Neigh" Seemed to come out of nowhere until they look at the young blonde's steed what followed was a series of thumps that were far too organized to be coincidence and sounded more like a code as if signaling her rider.

In response Link reached into his cloak and pulled out a rather strange looking mask. The mask was a very bright white color and was round at the bottom and had three rounded points at the top. What really made the mask strange and quite frankly creepy was the wide red grin with a single eye outlined in red with a single golden iris with a red pupil because it felt as if the mask was seeing right through you leaving you naked under its gaze and it was taking great pleasure in it. Link then proceeded to put the mask on which got confused looks from the other two.

"He looks kinda creepy with that on." She whispered to Jellal to which he simply nodded to but Link inadvertently heard it but decided not to comment.

'So what is it?' Link thought with the mask of truth now on his face.

'What's with the tattoo on his face? Do you think he's a slave?' Epona's thought as her voice came flooding into Link mind.

'You're right I was wondering the same" He thought before opening his mouth to speak "Jellal might I ask how you got that mark on your face?"

Jellal's eyes widen at the sudden question due to the fact that he wasn't expecting to be asked a question out of the blue and also the mark on his face was a very sensitive topic for him. He cast his head downwards before answering as if he was shamed by it. "It's a birthmark." He merel looking back up to do the same to Link. "What about your ears"

"I was born with them." Link quickly answered before going back to his conversation with Epona after noticing his discomfort when talking about the mark on his face.

'He's hiding something' She thought with curiosity in her tone.

'You're right but we shouldn't pry into his personal matters if he doesn't want to tell us."

'Alright.' She thought obviously disappointed. 'Oh and Link..' She paused

'Yes?' He asked wondering what else she wanted to ask.

'Can I have a apple!' She said cheerfully and full of anticipation.

'Alright but-' He about to say before he was cut off by Epona's next sudden movements

'Yay!' She said with so much excitement that she couldn't contain it and began to dance around but to everyone else it looked like she was bucking and jumping around while her poor ride struggled to stay on. This action startled the other two by how sudden it was since they weren't able to hear the conversation that just took place only a moment ago.

"Do you think he's going to be alright?" She said while watching the sudden rodeo.

"I.. don't know" He replied while wondering if Link would be alright and also what had happened to set the horse off

"Epona!" Link shouted catching everyone's attention including Epona who quickly apologized afterwards. Jellal and Wendy were standing at attention believing that he was going to resume his conversation with them but only continued to sit in silence.

"What do you think he's doing?" Wendy asked but he didn't answer because he too was wondering the same. It was all rather strange at first he was having a conversation with the two but once he put the mask on he went silent. Jellal was racking his brain trying to figure it out.

'As I was saying you can have one but if you keep eating like this you're gonna get fat' He teased.

'O-oh shut up!' She replied clearly flustered because even if she was a horse she was still a girl. 'And what about you-you milkaholic!' Link merely chuckled at the last statement because while it was true he did enjoy a good glass of Chateau Romani he believed he wasn't an addict but little did he remember that on the day before he left Termina he celebrated in the Milk bar and ended up cleaning out their whole supply of milk before getting tossed out where Epona found him passed out and dragged him to the Stockpot Inn where Anju and Kafei took him in for the night.

He was now removing his mask since their conversation was over and he didn't want to keep the other two waiting any longer. With the mask now removed he reach into his cloak to put it away and also to grab an apple from his pouch. He made his way off of Epona and was just about to feed his little filly until he noticed Wendy's gaze was locked on her and an idea quickly popped into his head.

"Hey.. Wendy, was it?" He asked and got a nod of confirmation from her. "How would you like to feed Epona?" The instant he said that her face lit up with uncontrolled excitement.

"C-can I?" She stuttered due to her excitement to which Link simply nodded. She quickly ran towards the two as Epona sent a glare directed at Link since he was well aware of her shyness around new people but noticed Link's amusement on his face as he handed the apple to little Wendy.

Epona had to stop herself with all her strength from running away and scaring the poor girl coupled with the fact if she did run away she wouldn't get her all so deserved treat.

While Epona was busy getting fed he made his way over to the Jellal. "So what are the two of you doing out here alone?" He asked "Where are your parents?"

"I could ask you the same." He replied in a defensive tone.

"Fair enough." He said understanding Jellal didn't want to talk about it. " And do you know anything else about the girl"

"Other than her name not much." He said taking a glance at the little girl joyfully feeding Epona. "Although she did mention that she was looking for her mother."

"I see, so what are you two gonna do then?" He asked

"I was going to take her to the next town and leave her with someone.. more qualified" He said

These words brought some comfort to the young hero. He was glad that Jellal wasn't going to abandon her, had he abandon her however he would have taker her instead but he was glad to know Jellal wasn't that kind of person. "And what will you do after that? Maybe you should stay with her it's dangerous to be out alone."

"I can't stay with her I have a mission I need to finish." He said wanting to end the conversation there but the mention of a mission peaked Link's interest. "I have to." he said under his breath peaking the young hero's interest further.

"What sort of mission? Perhaps I may be a of some assita-." He attempted to say before he was interrupted once again.

"No! I can't ask you too and you wouldn't believe me if I told you!" He yelled

"Try me." He said calmly "I've seen my fair share of unbelievable things."

Normally Jellal would have brushed this off as false bravado but the look in his eyes spoke volumes to him. In those deep ocean blue eyes he saw pain, hardships, and determination much like his own but unlike his they had an unwavering inner fire that told of all the challenges he's faced and conquered. It also told of experience far beyond the boy's years, Jellal had wondered how this boy had acquired such eyes and just what has he gone through. 'Perhaps I can trust him.. maybe he can help me.' He thought now thoroughly convinced that Link was telling the truth and was about to accept his help before a sudden scream caught their attention.

"HELPPP!" Wendy cried as she tried to hold onto Epona for dear life as the young filly was stampeding around trying to get Wendy off.

Jellal went to go help her but was stopped by Link who instead of running to her aid he pulled out a strange blue potato shaped object and pulled it to his mouth. This action angered him but also left him confused as to why he would be playing music at a time like this until he started playing a calming melody so beautiful that Jellal quickly got lost in it. The melody made him feel as if he was on a grassy plain with sun shining warmly over the deep blue sky. He felt a strong breeze hit him, it was wild and free. He felt free, free from all the problems in the world and at peace but all too quickly the music began fade to along with the scenery.

He opened his eyes which he hadn't even realized he had closed them and saw that Epona was now calm with Link standing at her side helping a very woozy Wendy off.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you Epona doesn't do good around strangers especially if they try to ride her." He apologized and then sent a glare Epona's way but only got a loud snort from her that said 'it's all your fault'.

"It's….o-o-okay." She replied trying to keep her breakfast down and was struggling to regain her balance.

Link let out a sigh of relieve that she was for the most part okay. It was at this time that a thought crossed his mind. 'The portal!' He turned to the direction in which they came from in hopes of sensing the magical energy of the portal but to no avail. He let out a sigh 'Well if I'm stuck here might as try to find some leads on Navi and a way to get home.' He thought before Turning his attention to Jellal he asked "Mind if I accompany you two to the next village?"

"Sure but why?" He questioned

"Well for one I'm looking for someone and I don't know where to go and two there's safety in numbers since you never know what dangers may be out here." He said.

"Really?!" Wendy who was now feeling much better was filled with excitement at the prospect of having more company after her mother left.

Link nodded as he and Epona started to walk down the dirt road until he stopped to turn back partway. "Let's get going you two!" He yelled

The two shared a glance at each other for a brief moment before nodding with a smile on their face as they ran after the blonde.

* * *

Okay hope you enjoyed it and I wanted to address somethings

For one Goron Magic is something I thought of when I was thinking about Hyrule Warriors and thought wouldn't it be cool if Link learned it. Now Goron magic is a combination of both earth and fire elements and is a purely offensive magic meaning no defense. The reason for this is because Gorons already had a tough hide that is incredibly tough to penetrate so defensive spells were deemed unnecessary. Goron magic is also highly unpopular by within the Goron community for the sole reason that many value their own physical strength over magical strength and while they are all taught at an early age most forget those skills except for the ones they use in their day to day lives and the only true masters are the Patriarch and the Grand Elders. Lastly Goron is not used by anyone but Goron except for sworn brothers for one because it's one of their most secret arts and two because you have to be incredibly strong to use it and sworn brothers have proven their Strength by whatever trial they completed.

The book Impa gave him details Sheikah secrets and techniques and is only shared among fellow Sheikah and their apprentices once they complete their training

Lastly Duckboy the reason why I didn't want a Link x Wendy fic is because he's currently 11 and she's 5 so yeah.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey finally decided to upload this thanks to A Sleeping Demigod who sent me an incredible review that was just so damn funny, Thanks man! Anyways most of you probably won't read this until the 1st, but whatever hope you enjoy this chapter and I wish you all a Happy New Year.

As always I do not own the Legend of Zelda or Fairy Tail they belong to their own respective owners.

* * *

Chapter 3

The four of them had been traveling together for roughly two weeks with still no town or settlement in sight but they didn't really mind. They had actually grown fond of each other in those short two weeks and enjoyed each other's company. They even learned a little bit about each other for one Link was actually a pretty good cook, Wendy was raised by a Dragon and she was taught a special kind of magic called Sky Dragon Slayer magic, and Jellal was once someone of great importance. Epona had even warmed up to the other two especially Wendy who was now currently riding on her back with a big grin on her face.

It was at this same time that Jellal had sense something in the distance that sent a chill down his spine. "The Anima" He whispered to himself but once again Link had inadvertently heard it and had signaled Epona to take Wendy out of earshot as he made his way over to question Jellal.

"Anima? Jellal what is the Anima?" Link asked while he stared at him with a curious look..

"W-wha, it's nothing." He stuttered trying to play it off as nothing but was obviously shaken by the surprise question.

"Really Jellal these ear's aren't just for show. Now what's this 'Anima'?" He asked "Does this have anything to do with your mission?" He added. Jellal wanted to drop the subject as quickly as possible but from Link's tone and the look in his eyes he knew that was gonna happen to he relented.

"Alright I'll tell you but what I tell you is the truth understand?" Link gave him a quick nod and then he let out a sigh "I'm not from this world I'm actually from an alternate dimension known as Edolas." He paused to take a quick look at Link expecting to see disbelieve written on his face but he was just calmly listening, he didn't even seem fazed by this sudden revelation. "In my world magic is a natural resource and it'll soon lose all of it's magic unlike here where they have it in abundance. The 'Anima' project was originally supposed to be a way for our world to replenish it's magic supply by taking it from another world namely Earthland and I fully intend to stop it."

"But if this world is full of magic energy isn't it alright to take a little to maintain the magic in your world?" He asked. "That can't be the whole story there has to be more to it."

"And there is, you see in my world magic is the source of the problem. Since we have a limited amount to work with the King of Edolas Faust wants to hoard it all for himself, in order to do this he has been destroying every magic guild in Edolas. The reason why I must stop it is because Faust won't just stop at replenishing the world's magic supply, he fully intends to take all of Earthland's magic so he can have an infinite supply of magic." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I want to stop the Anima and drain Edolas of all it's magic so that we can start anew." He was waiting to hear Link proclaim he was insane but it never came and when he looked at him he saw that he was thinking over all the new information he just heard. Jellal wondered whether or not he believed him but it was so hard to tell with him as his face was calm and stern which made it impossible to tell.

"I see well that makes sense now. Well then let me help." He asked

Jellal's eyes widen at this. He never expected anyone to believe such an outlandish story it was all true mind you, but to hear such a story from a kid sounded more like fiction than reality "Really how do you know I wasn't just lying?" He asked

"Jellal while we've only known each other for a little over two weeks I've always been a good judge of character and I could tell you meant every word." Jellal was honestly surprised at just how much faith he had in him and the next words that came out of his mouth left him speechless. "Besides you're not the only one from a different dimension" He added as he continued to walk forward.

Jellal was planted where he was eyes wide and his mouth completely open. "W-what?" He stammered as he ran to catch up to Link. "What do you mean?"

"Hmm it's as I said I'm not from this dimension." He said calmly but began to elaborate when he saw Jellal wanted an explanation. "I hail from a land called Hyrule it's much like Earthland in many ways but also different in others. Unlike you however I didn't come to this dimension to put an end to a tyrant but had come here in search of a friend."

"A friend?" He asked

Link nodded before continuing "Yes her name is Navi, she was my companion on my first journey through Hyrule but after it ended she just up and disappeared and ever since then I've been trying to find her."

"Hmm I see… wait first journey how long ago was that?" he asked

"Hmm I'd say two years ago. Why?"

"Two years ago! Just how old are you?"

"Eleven." He answered flatly

"But that would mean you were nine on your journey! Why would your parents let you go alone." He remarked as he feared the worst.

"I don't have any parents nor do I have any recollection of them they died shortly after I was born." His face showed no signs of sadness he was actually fairly calm when he said it.

"I'm sorry I brought it up" He apologized. He felt like a complete asshole.

"No harm done you didn't know." He said brushing it off. "Anyways how can I help"

Jellal was surprised at the sudden change of topic but quickly regained his composure. "Well if you insist there are multiple dormant Anima gates scattered across Earthland and there's no telling how many more will appear or when they will open but in order to stop the Anima we need to find those gates and seal them before they cause any considerable damage to Earthland."

"Alright but how will I know when I find one and how do we go about closing them?" Link asked

"Well are you able to sense magic?" He asked to which Link just nodded. "Well than you probably already felt a gate open back there" Once again Link nodded in affirmation that he did sense it. "As for closing them I'm not entirely sure before I left Edolas I took this book from the King's library that details every aspect of the Anima." He said as he took out a thick black book from his pack. "The only problem is Faust had the Anima created with the intention of keeping them open indefinitely and even if he knew how to close it only a select few would know it, but I was hoping to find someone here who could help me figure it out."

"That's quite a gamble but alright then and what about Wendy?" Link asked

"We can't take her with us we might just end up putting her in danger." He replied

"True then I suppose we'll just have to continue traveling together until we find a village to leave her in." He added. He didn't like the idea of just leaving poor little Wendy with some stranger after she had just gotten attached to them, but it had to be done.

"It's our only opti-" Jellal was about to say when he heard Wendy scream and when they turned to see what had happened they saw her on Epona running away from a giant green gorilla-like monster. Both of them had sprung into action Jellal had begun to cast a spell using his stave while Link pulled out his bow from inside his cloak earning a look of confusion from the blue haired male but quickly dismissed it as it wasn't the time. Link had quickly loaded an arrow and shot with such precision that the arrow lodged itself into the gorilla's left eye earning a cry of pain from the beast but also pissing it off in the process.

"ARGHHH! Kid you're gonna regret that!" The beast screamed but before he got a chance to charge forward he was struck by a blast of magic from Jellal sending him into a tree badly wounded and groggy but still unwilling to give up. He was making his way back up but then he felt a sharp pain on his chest and saw a large gash across it where a tremendous amount of blood was seeping out. Dazed and groggy he was unable to comprehend what was going on around him, but he was soon brought back to reality when he noticed the blonde haired child was standing on his chest with a sword pointed at his neck.

"Leave now or I'll end your life here and now." He proclaimed with a terrifying look in his eye that said he meant every word. Under the boy's gaze the gorilla began to sweat bullets and he literally began to fear for his life at least until realization struck him. Why was he afraid of some kid when he could easily crush him with one hand especially when he was so gracious to get well within striking distance.

The beast began to laugh but it didn't seem to faze the kid who was still waiting for his answer until he raise his right fist to strike the blonde. "Die kid!" Was all he yelled.

"Link watch out!" Was all Jellal was able to say before Link was struck but the unexpected happened as Link burst into a cloud of smoke leaving everyone baffled at what had just happened.

"Ahhh!" Was the next thing that could be heard as the youth appeared out of thin air as he plummet down on to the creature and plunged his sword into his heart ending him. He backflipped off of the corpse and with one quick motion he flicked the blood off of his sword before sheathing it and making his way back to Jellal who had just recovered from his initial shock when Link burst into smoke. "Well that takes care of that." He said still with a cold look in his eyes that sent a shiver down Jellal's spine before it soften to his normal gentle hue. "Is Wendy alright?"

"Y-yea" Was all he could mutter at first before voicing what was on his mind. "That was impressive but h-how did you do that I thought he struck you."

"Oh you mean when he hit my shadow clone"Jellal was confused by what he said but slowly nodded his head. "It's a technique that uses a small amount of my magical energy to create a copy of myself. I had to use it since I didn't believe he would just leave quietly."

"But if you didn't believe he would just leave why didn't you just kill him then and there?"

"I don't like killing especially if there's a chance it can be avoid, but if necessary I won't hesitate." He said with an unwavering conviction in his eyes.

The two continued to stand there in silence for a few moments longer and Jellal had thanked whatever gods were out there for sending him a great ally. They were soon broken from their silence when Wendy came running towards them with tears in her eyes with Epona walking right behind as she brought them into a tight embrace. "A-are you.. both ..o-okay" She just managed to get out through her sobbing. The two older boys shared a glance before offering a wide smile and a nod at Wendy that put her at ease.

"We're alright Wendy but we're more concerned about you." Link replied

"I'm okay I'm just glad you're both okay." Her voice was sore likely from all her crying

"We better get moving we don't want to get into anymore trouble." Jellal said and the two nodded in agreement.

Link had taken Wendy's hand in his own and began guiding her over to Epona and was helping her up right after she casted Troia which was a spell that allowed her to combat her motion sickness which was a negative aspect of being a dragon slayer. He noticed some gray clouds overhead. "It's gonna rain soon." He announced loud enough for everyone to hear and at the same time he took off his cloak revealing the clothes underneath and putting on Wendy to protect her from the coming rain.

Jellal had looked at Link honestly confused because he found no mask or even any indication that he had a bow at all. The only thing he had on his back was a sword and shield that looked a little big for his size and some pouches on his belt. He had believed they were hidden within his cloak but no, perhaps he used magic but then why was there a need to put it in his cloak unless the cloak itself was magical. As he looked at Wendy now with the cloak around her body and saw she didn't show any indication of the cloak having any magical properties, it was just a regular cloak. This kept eating away at him as he wanted answers until finally. "Hey Link where's your bow and arrows and your mask?" He asked hoping Link would tell him.

"Hmm oh I keep them all stored in here." He said pointing towards the pouches around the belt. "You see these pouches are enchanted to store any number of things no matter the size or weight and still remain weightless." He explained as he took out two dark blue orbs out of the pouch that were easily twice the size of the pouch and handed one to Jellal who quickly found out that while not heavy and probably weigh around 1 pound that carrying enough of these orbs could really impede one's movement. "In case you're wondering that's a bomb you're holding." The mention of this object being a bomb caused Jellal's eyes to widen and wonder why would he be carrying around explosives.

"Why do you have these?" He asked.

"In case I need them." He answered so casually that Jellal almost fell over. "Now we better get moving before we get caught in the rain." He said as he took back his bomb and grabbed Epona's reins and walked down the dirt path. Jellal let out a sigh due to Link not really answering his question and it was best to find shelter before they were caught in the rain.

000000000

Link's prediction had come true but fortunately they had found a village and had decided to take shelter in a nearby barn. Wendy had already fallen asleep huddled up next to Epona who was also resting and using link's Cloak as a blanket for warmth. Link and Jellal weren't in there however as they were in the downpour and were wearing some spare cloaks Link had stored in his pouch. They were currently exploring the village to see if there were any inhabitants but to no avail at least until they saw some light in one sole building in the center of the village. They made their way over there quickly and noticed that the building resembled a cat everywhere from it's windows to it's entrance and it even had paws at either side. They took a look inside to see a room painted a light green with a single wooden table and chair, there was also a bed to the side. The room was empty but it was clear that someone lived here. "Is anyone here!?" Jellal called out hoping to get a response and thankfully did when they heard movement coming from the door to the left of the room.

From the doorway came out a short old man he was very slender with a big beard that covered most of his face it reached all the way up and connected with his eyebrows. On his head he wore a feathered headpiece and around his neck was a necklace made up of several large teeth. On his arms were golden bangles on his biceps and bandages around his forearms merely for decoration. On his legs was a gray kilt over brown pants with a bunny-like tail behind his back and on his feet he wore simple light brown shoes. "Hmm how may I help you?"

"My name is Link and this is Jellal" He said pointing at himself and then Jellal who had his hood still on while Link kept his on. "We were caught in the rain and are currently taking shelter in a barn at the edge of the village." He then pointed to the barn at the edge of town. "We wanted to know if you could possibly spare some food and blankets to keep us warm."

"Hmm I understand but wouldn't it be better instead if you stayed here it's warmer and it'll save you the trouble of going back out in the rain." He said with much kindness in his voice.

"Thank you Mr..?" Jellal asked remembering that he hadn't learned the man's name yet.

"Roubaul. My name's Roubaul" He replied

"Thank you Mr Roubaul we appreciate your generosity but.." He paused as he felt another Anima gate appear in the distance and turned to Link for confirmation and contemplated what his next move should be until he looked back at the Roubaul and an idea came to him. "Roubaul we have a little girl traveling with us and I wish to know if we could leave her in your care?" His question caused both Link's and Roubaul's eyes to widen.

"May I ask why?" He asked wondering why he would trust a complete stranger to care for a little girl. It was at this time when he noticed Link's eyes flash a quick red but shrugged it off as his eyes playing tricks on him

"Link and I have something we must accomplish and we fear that if we take her with us we may very well put her in danger." He replied

"I'm sorry but can you explain what you must do?" With this Jellal took a quick glance at Link to which he nodded . Jellal began to explain who he was and where he came from along with what his mission was. Roubaul just merely stood there taking all the details in at first it sounded like a child's rambling but after many years he learned when someone was telling the truth and when someone was lying and his instincts told him that every word coming out of the child's mouth was the truth. "I see and what about you did you come here for the same reason?" He said looking at Link

He shook his head before answering. "No. I also come from a different dimension but I came here in search of my friend Navi the fairy." The sudden reveal of his friend being a fairy caught both males by surprise. For Jellal he knew that Link was looking for his friend but never expect her to be a fairy and as for Roubaul he was baffled because all this time he believed fairies were just myths, just creatures from a story book but to hear they actually existed was incredible granted this fairy was from a different dimension but even still just to know they're actually real was enough. "But I will be helping Jellal in stopping the Anima." He then added.

"I see but you're both children and I can't very well in good conscious let you go." He said but it was at that moment he noticed the look in their eyes. Jellal had a firm determination, it was a look that told him he would not back down and would go no matter what while Link's surprised him, in his eyes was something he had never saw in someone so young. He had the look of a season warrior one who's been through hell and back it was a look that he had only seen in a few warriors. He had wondered what had this child gone through to get eyes like that but realizing that they would still go either way he let out a sigh. "Alright take me to the girl."

"Thank you" Jellal replied as he bowed his head.

The three of them then proceeded to walk out of the house and walk to the barn. While walking a question popped in both of their mind that Link decided to voice. "Roubaul are you the only one in the village?" He asked to which the elderly man nodded with a grim look on his. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." It was clear by the expression on his face that whatever happened to the village pained him greatly.

They walked the rest of the way in silence until they reached the doors to the barn. Jellal pushed open the doors and they gave a slight creak in protest but once they were fully open it revealed a young girl peacefully sleeping curled up next to a now fully awake little filly. "So this is her?"

"Yes we shall leave her in your care. Link it's time we leave." He said

Link was staring at Wendy's sleeping body and noticed how at peace she looked compared to how scared and full of grief she was when they first met. When her foster mother left she was probably feeling alone and scared. She reminded him a lot of himself when he first left the Kokiri Forest once the Great Deku Tree had died. He was confused and scared in a world he didn't understand, but even when he wanted to break down and cry Navi was always there to keep him together, to encourage him to go on, and to face his fears. He recalled how happy and energetic Wendy was when they began traveling together and it pained him knowing that once they left she would feel the same he once did while she would have Roubaul it wouldn't be the same she'd wake up to find them gone and left with a stranger. She'd feel abandoned and unwanted by the people she felt cared for her and even began to consider family. "Jellal I'm staying with Wendy." He said firmly

"What! Are you sure?" Link nodded in response. "But why? I thought we were going to do this together."

"And we will, but right now Wendy needs me more than you need me." He said. "How do you think she'll feel when we're not here. She'll feel abandoned and scared like when we first met her. I don't want to see her go through that pain again so I'll stay and help her adjust to life here and then I'll follow after, besides you don't know how to close the gates yet so when you find out how just send for me." He finished sounding firm in his resolve.

"I understand my friend once I know how to close them I'll send for you." He said and held up a hand which Link took into a firm handshake.

"Thank you Jellal. I wish you luck in your endeavors and may the Goddesses watch over you." Jellal nodded in return before they let go and Jellal left. Link waited for Jellal to get out of earshot before turning to face Roubaul "Now then Roubaul what are you?"

The nature of the question surprised him "What do you mean?"

"Back in the your house I used a technique called the eye of truth" Link said. "It allows me to see things that normally people aren't able to see and when I used it I was able to see that you were nothing but an illusion, now tell me what really happened here." He added now originally Link could only do this with the help of an item called the Lens of Truth but ever since he first learned it was possible to acquire it through training he had asked Impa during his time in the future where he learned it was possible through meditation. From then on every so often when he had free time and when he stopped to eat he would meditate but he hadn't had much luck at least until he was nearly finished with his training with Impa was he able to use it granted with a lot of effort. Also due to exposure with the lens of truth he was able to accomplish what took others years to do and as he continued to practice it, it only got easier.

Roubaul was honestly surprise that someone was able to see through his illusion especially a child. "Alright." He said as he began to explain.

000000000

It's been six months since Link and Wendy had settled into Ordon village, at first it was hard to adjust and there were many times where Wendy woke up in the middle of the night due to nightmares about everyone leaving her and Link took it upon himself to design a book called the Hero of Time, he wrote the tale and even did some decent illustrations and read it to her whenever she had trouble sleeping. It honestly helped her to be brave and it even helped him because while he accepted that he was never recognised for what he did for Hyrule he hadn't realize how much it was eating him alive. Writing the children's book made him feel great to finally get it off his chest, to tell his story and while he never referenced himself directly it didn't bother him. Perhaps one day he would write a more detailed record of his adventure.

To help Wendy adjust Roubaul used his magic to create fake villagers to make Wendy feel at home. It came as such a surprise to Link at how life-like they all were, each one had their own physical body and personalities. Roubaul had even went as far as creating a magic guild call Cait Shelter which Link and Wendy were both a part of.

While Wendy missed Jellal and had cried she still had Link, Epona and Carla whom they had found and hatched a month and a half ago. Carla was strange to say the least, she was a white haired kitten, with pink ears and brown eyes but what was strange about her was her uncanny ability to speak, walk on two legs, and could even use magic mere moments after she hatched. When they first met her she seemed very reserved and even tried to leave the village once but Wendy managed to convince her to stay.

The four of them lived in a house it was small but big enough for all of them to fit in comfortably, it was at the edge of the village right next to the barn where Epona stayed. Link even began to raise some wild goats he'd domesticated when he was in the Worth Woodsea with the help of some of the villagers.

It was late in the morning, the sky was a deep blue with only a few clouds in the sky and it was fairly warm out. The whole village was already awake going about their daily routine except for one dragon slayer who had just so happened to sleep in despite all efforts to wake her. It wasn't until the sweet smell of bacon enter her nostrils did she begin to stir before getting out of bed and making her way to the kitchen where she saw Link in his white apron finishing up breakfast while Carla was setting the plates.

"Good..*yawn* morning." Wendy greeted groggily

"It's about time you woke up! My goodness child what will we do with you!" Carla scolded

"Sorry" She responded sheepishly

"C'mon you two eat up before the food gets cold" Link interjected having already taking his place at the table and began eating his food comprised of scramble eggs, a few strips of bacon and pancakes. The two soon took their place at the table and began to chow down.

They were in the middle of enjoying a pleasant breakfast when a knock was heard at the door. Link went to go answer it and when he opened the door he was greeted by Roubaul. "Good morning Roubaul. How are you doing today?"

"Fine Link and what of you and the girls?" He asked.

"We're fine so what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" He inquired

"This." He said before revealing a package. "I received it this morning and it was addressed to you I guess you know what this means."

"Yes and thank you for bringing it to me" He responded as he took the package and opened it. Included in the package was a letter from Jellal, a map of where they would meet. The letter read as followed 'Hello Link how have you and Wendy been? I've been doing good. Anyways, it's taken awhile but I've finally figured it out with the help of Makarov Dreyar the guild master of Fairy Tail. Inclosed in the package is a map of where you can meet me. Hopefully this gets to you as soon as possible since it took me a while to find the location, we really didn't think this through.' Before he turned back to Roubaul he noticed that the letter was dated two months ago. His eyes widen for a second before turning back to Roubaul. "Once again thank you and sorry to ask this of you my friend but can you take care of Wendy and Carla in my absence."

"Yes of course you needn't worry." Roubaul replied with a smile.

"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me I have to prepare." Roubaul nodded in response as he headed back to his home. Link closed the door and headed back to the kitchen. "Alright girls I have to go somewhere and I'll be gone for a while." Once these words left his mouth Wendy's face lit up with shock and a feeling of anxiety in the pit of her stomach.

"W-why?!" She cried as tears began to form in her eyes. "I-I'll come with you!" She said obviously scared of Link leaving her. While she did have friends and people who cared for her in the village Link was like the brother she never had. He was there for her, taking care of her, encouraging her, and helping her with her problems.

Link shook his head to imply she couldn't come with him. "Sorry Wendy but it's too dangerous to take you with me." He said as he made his way to Wendy and brought her into a tight embrace while wiping away her tears. "I'll be back I promise." His voice was gentle and soothing and put her at ease. In the corner of his eye he noticed Carla floating quite awkwardly while looking at the pair. He had on a smirk of amusement as he reached out and brought a surprised Carla into their hug that earn a 'hmph' and a blush from the small kitten. While they only knew Carla for a little over a week she was a welcomed addition to their little family. But they soon broke the embrace since Link had to get ready.

After some time had past he was finished packing and saddling up Epona they now stood at the edge of town. He was in his usual attire green tunic with a white undershirt, gray pants, black boots, his floppy green hat and his Sheikah cloak. The whole village which comprised of Rusl the local swordsman, his wife Uli the local teacher, their five year old son Colin, Fado Link's ranch hand, Jaggle and his wife and kids, Hanch, his wife Sera and daughter Beth, and lastly Bo the deputy mayor and his daughter Ilia were there to see him off excluding Wendy who was probably too sad to come and Carla.

"Link listen." Rusl a moderately tall man with dirty blonde hair and a scruffy beard spoke to him. "Take care of yourself and don't do anything stupid and remember to come back safely." He said as he walked up and gave Link a firm handshake. Soon the rest of the village came up to him to wish him luck on his journey until the last person left was Ilia. Ilia was a girl around Link's height and age with dirty blonde hair and forest green eyes.

"Link.." She started but quickly became hesitant. "Be careful and remember to come back." She said with downcast eyes as she stood there. Many of the villagers knew how quite taken she was by the young man ever since she first met him.

"I will don't worry." He replied in a soothing tone as he looked upon Ilia." Can you do me a favor and check in on Wendy and Carla every so often while I'm gone?" He requested

"Sure." She answered quickly lifting her gaze to me his.

With a quick thanks and hug Link mounted Epona and began to leave wishing that Wendy and Carla had come to send him off. Once he got far enough at the edge of the village he casted Farore's wind in case of emergencies if he ever needed to return home in a hurry. He continued forward to his destination unaware of two distinct figures following not to far behind.

000000000

They had been traveling for two days now and had only gotten halfway there even with Epona going at full speed they were honestly surprised at the size of Fiore it was bigger than Hyrule but that didn't mean Hyrule was by any means small it was a massive kingdom and he was glad that he had Epona in the future or his quest would have taken forever.

The two continued until they heard arguing nearby. It was hard to hear at first and was muffled by the strong wind, but they sounded familiar to him. His need to find out what was going on and to figure out why they were familiar drove him to get closer to inspect what was happening. The closer he got the clearer the voices got until he was close enough to make out the two voices.

"We should head back Wendy Link said he would be back!" A familiar condescending voice said what was weird was this person knew him. Link had a strange feeling of dread that he knew who this person was. "No way Carla you can go back if you want but I'mma keep going!" Said a young girl who sounded like she may have been on the brink of tears. His suspicions were confirmed when he reached their location and saw Wendy and Carla standing there or in Carla's case floating there looking really angry at each other.

"What are you two doing here!" He yelled in complete shock as he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The two girls turned to him with equal shock completely unaware that he was there.

"Linkkk!" Wendy cried as she ran to hug him with tears streaming down her face. He wrapped his arms around her in order to comfort her and then he noticed how ragged and disheveled her hair and clothes were with a few leafs and twigs sticking out of her hair. Looking over to Carla he saw that she fair better but her fur was still dirty and she looked tired.

He wanted to scold them for disobeying him but decided against it after seeing their condition. He knew he had to take them back to the village but they both looked like they could use a break. Letting out a sigh he began to speak. "Look you two I told you to wait for me to return and you shouldn't have followed me it's dangerous out here. I'm gonna have to take you back to Ordon." The two girls hung their heads in shame as Link began to reprimand them. "But, we'll worry about that later for now let's take a break." He finished softly with a bright smile on his face to which Wendy and Carla responded to with a smile of their own as they followed him to where Epona was waiting for him at the side of the road.

It was currently mid afternoon and the four of them were happily eating their lunch. Link and the girls were eating some of the food Link had packed. Link had quickly finished his lunch and took out a book and began to write in it while the girls continued to eat their lunch.

Sadly their Lunch was cut short when they heard some rustling in the bushes near them and a girl around Link's age and young boy came barreling out but halted when they saw they weren't alone. Sweating and panting heavily the girl brought the boy behind her as she got into a defensive stance. The four of them stared at the two with peaked curiosity for a few moments before he broke the silence. "Are you okay?" He asked as he got up and walk towards them.

The pair just stared at him as they tried to catch their but managed to get some words out. "You.. *huff*.. have.. to get ...out of.. *huff* here."

"Why is something chasing you?" As if on cue two figures came out of nowhere.

The first figure was a tall slender man, he wore a black bandana over his black hair, he had no shirt on revealing his meager abdomen, on his legs were blue jeans accompanied with simple shoes. His skin was a sickly pale white and on his face was a green mark in the shape of a skull. "You know it was a pain chasing after you ain't that right Bear?"

The second figure now known as bear was a giant of muscle and fat he was easily seven feet tall and had large amounts of hair all over his body it was easy to see how he got his name. He wore a pale orange vest with the same symbol as the other one on the back with no shirt underneath revealing his hairy chest and gut. He wore a pair of dark brown cargo pants and brown boots. "Right Bones because of them I missed lunch." He said with an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh shut up and stop thinking about food fatas-!" The man now identified as bones was about to say before he noticed they had more company. "Well well well look what we have here!" He said as he looked at Link, Epona, Wendy and Carla. "Looks like the boss will be really happy with our haul, he might even give us a reward."

"Oh like a feast?!" bear asked enthusiastically

"Or maybe some of the women." He said licking his lips with excitement and lust.

While they continued to talk about their potential prize Link had just been staring and listening to them trying to size them up and gather as much information as possible. He already knew that they were up to no good but wasn't sure why they wanted the girl and boy. He'd find out after he helped them. He then drew his weapons an action that everyone present hadn't missed. "Leave them alone!" He shouted his voice was commanding and full of malice.

"Now now kid put those away, you wouldn't want to poke your eye out." Bones mocked as he inched his way closer and closer getting ready to strike but froze when he met the boy's gaze, they were hardened and icy cold, those eyes sent a shiver down his spine. He was soon forced to act as the boy came in with blinding speed that he wasn't prepared for and attacked him. He was unable to dodge in time as he acted too late and got slashed across his chest forcing blood to gush out. The sheer force of the blow caused him fly and hit a nearby tree.

Bear having witnessed this was outraged that some kid just attacked his buddy and charged forward to confront the little nuisance. He came in with a right hook aimed at the boy's head but only hit air as Link nimbly dodge out of harm's way while simultaneously slashing at the giants forearm drawing blood. This served to only agitated the behemoth and caused him to go into a frenzy and began wildly lashing out with both fists hoping to hit Link who had dodged every strike with relative ease.

The four on the sideline stared in awe as they watched the young boy dispatch of Bones in a single move and then dodge Bear's punches as if it was the easiest thing in the world while Epona decided to take a nap. At this point it was clear that Bear was exhausted due to the large amounts of sweat streaming down his face. It was at this point that Link took the offensive with a few quick swipes at the giant's legs toppling him over and a red magical circle appeared below Bear as Link made a few quick hand signs.

"Sheikah Art: Fireball!" He shouted and then without warning a sphere of fire fell from the sky and collided with bear's back with such force knocking him unconscious and leaving a nasty burn mark on his back. With Bear and bones now dispatched with he made his way over to the four spectators to see if they were alright but failed to noticed shadowy hands reaching for him on the ground before it was too late as they wrapped around him.

"Shadow Magic: Binding Shadow" Came Bones voice catching everyone off guard. They all turned to where the voice came from only to see Bones leaning on a tree he looked terrible. His skin was an even paler white and he was sweating profusely, it was clear he had lost quite a bit of blood and was fighting to remain conscious. The shadows around Link began to to squeeze tighter and tighter earning a cry of pain from the hero but something unexpected happened when Link began to glow red.

"Din's Flare!" He shouted. His red aura began to glow even brighter as it began to swell until it began to expand outwards in the form of a bright red and golden light that blinded everyone unfortunate enough to witness it and made the surrounding area feel like a sauna. It was similar to Din's fire but unlike it instead of burning everything around it, it merely lit up and heated the area around it.

When the light finally died down the women and child were able to see again and they were shocked at what they saw. This boy who was fighting for them was now standing over Bone's unconscious body. "Wow" The little boy said quietly as he stared in awe at their savior. The woman however still couldn't believe what was happening one moment they were running for dear life and the next they were saved by a mysterious child, she couldn't believe how strong this boy was.

'M-maybe he can help us' She thought before she noticed her savor knelt down and doing something with Bones body. She took a few steps forward the action was so sudden it shocked the young boy out of his muse as he watch her get closer to their savior and soon followed. Upon closer inspection her eyes widen as she saw he was treating his wounds. "W-what are you doing?! They tried to kill you a moment ago why would you help them!?". She yelled but Link paid her no mind as he continued to Treat the wound.

Link had just about finished and moved on to Bear before answering. "Because even if they attack me I won't just idle around and watch them die." He replied. "Now tell me why were they after you?"

The sudden change of topic caught her slightly off guard but she was quick to compose herself. "We lived in a village not too far from here it was a quiet and peaceful place at least it was until a dark guild called Cursed Bones moved in two months back." She paused as she tried to hold back tears as she recalled the things the guild did. "At first they were just an annoyance but then they started terrorizing us for fun, taking what they wanted. We tried to fight back but their magic was two strong and they killed some of the men including our father just to set an example!" She screamed as the tears began to freely fall on her face as she remembered how they killed her father right in front of her, her brother was also crying. "Then this last week they began to take women and children to their guild hall saying they would be serving a better purpose. They took our MOTHER!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she collapsed onto her knees sobbing. "I wanted to rescue her but against those mages there was nothing I could do so I took Toby and ran away!" She continued to sob for a moment before looking up at Link with hope in her eyes her face stained with tears. "But you were able to beat them no problem please you have to help us!" She said as she bowed her head and her brother did the same.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Alyssa. Alyssa Blackstone and this is my brother Toby" She replied introducing herself and then her brother.

"Well Alyssa and Toby I'm Link, that's Wendy and Carla and lastly that lazy filly is Epona" He said pointing at Wendy and Carla and then at the little filly who just woke from her nap and was busy lazing about. "And all you needed to do was ask."

* * *

So how did you guys like it? And hopefully it wasn't shit. Now as for the things I had decided to do with Link. I want Link to be father figure to both Wendy and Carla so that they would have someone to look up too. I also didn't want to separate Wendy and Link since I can only imagine how she must have felt in Anime when Jellal left. I also wanted Link to be more than just a swordsman and since he's also an adventurer I can only imagine he's skilled in surviving and fending for himself, even being able to cook for himself unless he wanted to throw up every time he burnt his food. The whole writing a children's book and potentially writing about his adventures came about after I watched a show called Sherlock which I absolutely love by the way. In the beginning of said show it showed Watson with his Therapist who wanted Watson to write about his life in order to help him get over his stress. Like I said previously a lot of my ideas come while writing so all came about as I was writing and thinking about what I was going to write and what I had already written.


End file.
